


A Loving Legand

by WhiteDiana



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel), Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Gentle Sex, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDiana/pseuds/WhiteDiana
Summary: A fic with Gentle sex between Guard Captain Amara and Helena Kline. Plot??? What Plot???
Relationships: Amara of the Summer - Relationship, Helena Klein - Relationship





	A Loving Legand

**Author's Note:**

> Partly done, working on the rest

Amara had been surprised to find the tall and gorgeous blonde in the city. After bringing her back to the castle, the woman had introduced herself as Helena. After returning to her bedroom, Amara offered Helena the use of her tub, which was gratefully accepted.

Aftera while Amara had taken her armor off and was sitting on her bed playing her lyre when Helena reappeared, only wearing a light blue bra with strings in the front that was holding it together, and very small blue panties. Amara's eyes were instantly drawn to Hlena's slim and toned body.

Seeing Amara's eyes on her, Helena smirked, “Like what you see?” she asked in a sultry voice. Amara got up and walked towards Helena, and answered, “Oh yes.” before placing her lips on Helena's and kissing her.

Helena gasped in surprise before calming and returning the kiss. After w while they broke apart, panting for breath. Helena spoke first, “I want you.”

“Then you will have me.” With that Amara kissed Helena again.

While the two kissed, Helena began stripping Amara of her clothes. Soon enough, all of Amara's skin was bared to Helena and she began to slowly kiss her way down Amara's body to her breasts. Helena gently kissed and licked around the top of Amara's full breasts causing the Captain to moan as pleasure filled her. Helena worked her way all around Amara's breast, slowly working her way towards her hard nipple. Helena sucked on it, causing a sharp gasp to escape her partner's mouth.

After a while Helena swithc to Amara's other breast, and lavished attention to it as well. After spending an equal amout of time, Helena licked the underside of Amara's breast causing her to squeak in surprise, before kissing her way lower.

Pausing to lick Amara's navel, which caused the Guard Captain to giggle, Helena worked her way lower, intentionally skipping where she knew Amara wanted her attention the most, to kiss and lick her toned legs. After spending some time kissing the junction where Amara's legs met her hips, Amara couldn't stand the teasing anymore. “Please lick me Helena!”


End file.
